Home is Never Safe
by Dallimater
Summary: Phineas, Ferb and Isabella are alone in the duo's house one night, which isn't a good thing. A masked intruder decides to srtike the three friends, playing with their minds and trying to kill them along the way. Will Phineas, Ferb and Isabella survive? or is it the end of the road for them...


**My first PnF horror story! Hope you guys enjoy :3**

**Phineas, Ferb and Isabella (c) Dan and Jeff**

* * *

It was a chilly winter evening in the City of Danville, and the famous Flynn-Fletcher duo was having a do-nothing-day.

The youngest of the duo, 14-year old Phineas Flynn, currently blew on his hot chocolate so it could be possible to sip this sweet drink without burning his tongue.

15-year old Ferb Fletcher sat by the television, waiting for his stepbrother to sit down so he could play what was on.

The Brit gave Phineas an impatient look, hoping the teenager would hurry up.

The boy saw how irritated his brother was, so he just rolled his eyes playfully and ran to the couch to join Ferb in watching football.

When the game started Phineas' mind started to wander off.

He was never really interested in football like Ferb was; he just kept his brother company.

After a few minutes (which seemed like an hour for the red head) the doorbell rang.

Phineas sprang up; glad he had an excuse for taking a break from this uninteresting sport, and dashed to the door.

He opened it and was welcomed by a blast of cold air and the sight of shining royal blue eyes staring at him.

Phineas smiled happily.

"Hey Phineas."

The girl that stood at the door had long ebony hair cascading gracefully down her back. Her wardrobe was a light pink trench coat wrapped snuggly around her waist, her deep pink sweater poking out at the top. Her dark blue denim jeans clung to her slim legs and were tucked under hot pink boots. A light pink bow lay perfectly on top of her head.

"Wha'cha doin?"

Phineas' smile grew wider. "Hey Isabella. Me and Ferb were just watching some football, wanna join us?"

"Sure!"

Phineas let her in and took the heavy trench coat to the closet.

"Where's your parents and sister?" Isabella asked, looking around.

"Mom and Dad are at another antique convention in North Carolina and Candace is having a sleepover at Stacy's."

"Isn't Candace a little old to be having a sleepover?"

Phineas thought for a moment. "Yes, yes she is."

Isabella walked over to the couch and sat between Phineas and Ferb.

"Hey Ferb." Isabella said.

Ferb just waved as he was too into the game to say anything.

The girl sat back and turned her attention towards her crush.

"I thought you didn't like football."

Phineas smirked. "I don't, Ferb just refuses to watch anything else."

"At least this is better then 'There's a Horse in the Bookcase'." They heard Ferb mumble.

Isabella giggled. "Ya, I'll give it that."

After a few minutes of watching Phineas had finally grown tired.

"You wanna go upstairs?" Phineas asked.

"No." Ferb said bluntly.

The redhead rolled his eyes. "I wasn't talking to you."

Ferb chuckled.

"Sure." Isabella said.

The two made their way upstairs and to Phineas' bedroom.

"So what did you want to do?" Isabella asked, sitting on Phineas' bed.

"I dunno. I just wanted to escape football." He answered as he sat on the computer chair and spun himself childishly.

"We could play truth or dare." Isabella suggested.

Phineas stopped spinning. "Great idea!"

They both sat on the floor and started asking and daring each other to their hearts content.

"Truth or dare?" Phineas asked.

"Hmmm dare."

"I dare you to prank call someone."

Isabella giggled. "Alright."

She took out her phone that was safely tucked into her pocket and began to dial a number.

Before she could call that number there came a loud scream from downstairs.

Isabella dropped her phone and the two ran downstairs to see what was wrong.

They saw Ferb tugging his hair and standing up.

"Ferb! What's wrong?" Phineas asked worriedly.

"They fumbled!" Ferb yelled, pointing to at the screen in dismay.

Phineas gave him an unimpressed look while Isabella just laughed.

"Well, since Ferb ruined a perfectly good game of Truth or Dare, I think he should be punished for it." Phineas suggested with an evil smirk.

"Oh yes, definitely." Isabella played along.

Ferb, only half-paying attention, turned his head towards them but kept his blue eyes glues to the TV.

"What was that?" He asked dumbly.

Phineas and Isabella chuckled.

They both headed to the back of the couch, now towering over Ferb.

Ferb turned around and his eyes widened.

"Tickle fight!" Isabella screamed as she and Phineas went for the attack.

Ferb cried out as his rib cage was being tickled and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hey, s-stop it you guys!" He pleaded over his laughs.

"Not until you apologize." Phineas warned.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry!" Ferb wheezed.

They both ceased the tickling and the green–haired teenager panted while holding his ribcage.

"There was no need for that." Ferb muttered with a chuckle.

He turned his attention back to the screen and the other two joined him.

The phone then rang and Phineas jumped up to answer it.

"Hello? Oh hi Ms. Garcia-Shapiro."

When Isabella heard her last name she turned her attention towards the red-haired boy.

"She's right here."

Phineas tossed Isabella the phone and she caught it.

"Hi mama." She greeted. "I just came over to hang out,"

The time counted down and it was about five seconds until half time and one of the players had the ball and was close to getting a touchdown.

Ferb leapt up from his seat and cheered him on.

"Ferb quiet down, I can't hear my mom!" Isabella scolded

Ferb rolled his eyes but kept quiet. (Shocking Ferb had to be shushed, am I right? XD)

"When will you be home? 3 o'clock?! Well ok… yah I'll be fine, I'll just hang with Phineas and Ferb" Isabella continued.

The time was almost out and the player was so close to the line… when all the electricity in the house blew.

"NO!" Ferb yelled at the TV.

"Mom? Mom, you there? Shoot." Isabella set down the phone.

"I wonder how this happened." Phineas muttered.

"Probably the generator." Ferb said bluntly, still annoyed that the game was shut off.

"Generator?" Isabella asked.

"Ya, we use a generator for our electricity for the whole house, it's in the basement. We should probably go check on it." Phineas said.

"You two go do that, I need to get to my phone to call my mom back." Isabella said as she walked up the stairs.

Phineas and Ferb grabbed a flashlight and headed towards the freezing basement.

"Hmm, looks like someone messed with it…" Ferb muttered to himself.

"How so?" Phineas asked, looking over Ferb's shoulder.

"It's still running, but the electricity isn't working. See? It's still hot, if it broke down it would be cold."

"Huh… well no one is in the house but us, maybe it's the weather messing with it."

Ferb stood up." I'm going to try to fix it." He paused and looked around.

Phineas looked at him curiously. "Something wrong?"

Ferb bit his lip and shook his head hesitantly. "Its just… something doesn't feel right. Could you grab Isabella and bring her down here?"

"Why?"

"I just don't want any harm to come to her."

Phineas laughed. "Harm? Like what?"

Ferb looked down at the generator and muttered, "I don't know."

The redhead shrugged and trotted up the stairs to find the girl.

While they boys were downstairs, Isabella was in the duo's bedroom searching for her lost cell phone, which was hard to do if you couldn't see anything.

She crawled on all fours over to the spot where she and Phineas and played truth or dare, but she couldn't feel it.

"Stupid phone." She muttered.

Isabella stood up to see if her pupils would dilate.

She looked around the room and sighed, as it was too dark.

Isabella was about to crawl again when a strong hand wrapped around her shoulder.

She screamed so loud her own ears started to ring as that person turned her around to face him.

The person chuckled as Isabella ceased screaming.

"Phineas!" Isabella groaned. "You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry." Phineas shrugged with an amused smile.

"It wasn't funny!" Isabella scolded, although she couldn't help but smile as well.

"Sorry, sorry. Ferb wants you downstairs with us."

"Why?"

"He says something doesn't feel right… I don't know."

"But I need to find my phone-"

"I heard a scream!" Ferb exclaimed as he poked his head through the doorway. "Is everyone ok?"

"We're fine. I just scared Isabella." Phineas answered with a snicker.

Isabella slapped Phineas' arm for laughing again while Ferb rolled his eyes.

"Phineas, when I said grab Isabella, I didn't mean it literally."

Phineas smiled sheepishly.

"Ferb, just let me just find my phone."

Ferb sighed. "Be quick kay?"

Isabella nodded and the duo left the room.

"Maybe it found its way to the bathroom." Isabella said to herself.

She walked into the boys' bathroom and turned on the light to find her phone sitting neatly next to the sink.

Isabella tilted her head in curiosity and walked over to it.

She picked it up, which drew her attention to the mirror.

On the mirror was red paint splattered over it (at least she hoped it was paint) with crude letters written on it:

_I see you._

Isabella gasped in horror and gripped her phone till her knuckles were white.

The girl stared at it, wondering if it was just a joke the boys set up… or something really bad was about to happen.

Isabella got goose bumps that made her hair stand on end and a chill to run down her spine.

When she heard some noises coming from outside the window, she gulped down her tears of fear she felt coming and slowly and quietly walked out of the bathroom.

Isabella exited the room and kept her eyes glued to the floor in fear she might see something she wouldn't want to see.

She walked down the stairs and saw Phineas and Ferb waiting for her.

Phineas looked at her curiously while Ferb was busy rummaging more flashlights out from the drawer.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Isabella took a deep breath and said shakily, "Very funny Phineas, I know you wrote those letters on your mirror to scare me."

Phineas furrowed his brow in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You mean you didn't-?"

A slight knock at the door interrupted her.

Ferb looked up and went to answer it.

"Ferb I don't think that's a good idea." Isabella said quietly.

Too late. Ferb opened the door and…

No one was there.

The Brit got chills down his spine and closed the door quickly; locking it.

"Isabella, could you call your mom?" Ferb asked sternly.

Isabella nodded roughly and opened her phone.

"I-its dead!"

Phineas and Ferb's heads shot to her.

"What?"

She flipped her phone and opened up the back.

"The battery is missing!" Isabella exclaimed quietly.

Phineas gulped and Ferb snatched the phone from her shaking hands.

"What is going on…?" Ferb muttered through gritted teeth.

"We need to get out of here." Phineas said and took Isabella's hand.

Isabella was surprised as Phineas tugged her towards the front door with Ferb behind them, still examining the cell phone.

"Where are we going?" Isabella asked.

"Your house, where there is electricity and we will be able reach our parents and…" Phineas cringed and did not want to say the last word.

"And what?" Isabella urged.

"The police."

Isabella stared at him in horror.

Phineas avoided her eyes and kept walking.

He reached the door and was about to touch the knob when there was another knock.

Phineas froze and Isabella gulped, squeezing onto Phineas' hand tightly.

Slowly Phineas put his hand on the knob and started to turn it, but it wouldn't budge.

Phineas furrowed his brow and tried to turn it again and again.

"It won't open!" Phineas exclaimed nervously.

Ferb and Isabella's eyes widened and Ferb also tried.

When he quit trying he kicked the door in frustration.

Suddenly they heard footsteps upstairs, going from room to room.

"Ferb, Candace is at a sleepover." Phineas whispered, looking at the ceiling and scared for his life.

"Yes." Ferb quietly responded.

"And… Mom and Dad are at a convention."

"Yes."

"So we are the only ones in the house."

"No."

Phineas and Isabella slowly looked at the Brit, who has fear written all over his face.

He inhaled deeply. "Someone is in the house."

"And the guns are upstairs…"

Ferb nodded solemnly.

"And all the phones are dead…"

Another nod.

"And we are locked in the house."

Ferb looked down.

Isabella finally let her tears run down her face and Phineas could feel his panic rise.

"Get to the basement." Ferb whispered.

Phineas, unable to process what was going on and the possibly he and his friends could die, just stood frozen with a shocked expression.

"Get to the basement!" Ferb snapped quietly while grabbing Phineas' arm and dragging the other two to the basement.

"Why is it so hot down here?" Isabella asked.

"The generator is still generating heat, but the AC isn't working. This basement is about to get hot, but its better then being chased around the house by… someone."

Phineas got chills when Ferb said those words, but had to stay calm.

Ferb quietly locked the door and the three traveled down the stairs.

Isabella looked around the room, afraid something would pop out like in a scary movie or haunted house.

Her eyes landed on the small window at the top of the wall, leading to outside.

She was about to speak up, when a pair of black boots came into view.

Isabella was about to scream, but Ferb beat her to it and clamped his hand over her mouth.

Phineas gasped and froze up again.

He started pulling at his hair. "We're going to die." He whispered.

Ferb didn't respond, instead he just looked down, knowing Phineas was 85% right.

Isabella finally calmed down, allowing Ferb to take his hand away.

"Ferb." She said immediately. "What are we going to do?"

Phineas looked at his brother expectantly.

Ferb looked at the two and just sighed. "Wait here until morning."

Isabella's eyes widened in dismay. "That long? But Ferb, we're going to burn down here! I'm already too hot for this sweater."

With that she pulled off her sweater to reveal her white boy-cut tank top.

"I don't know what else to do Bella." Ferb replied sadly.

"We'll be fine." Phineas said, trying to stay on the bright side. "Who knows? Maybe when Izzy's mom comes home, she'll see a creepy guy walking around the house and call the police."

Ferb bit his lip in doubt, but it was possible.

2:00 am

Isabella panted as she wiped the sweat off her forehead for the millionth time.

Ferb' vision was getting blurrier by the minute and he felt like he was going to pass out.

Phineas wheezed as hot air consumed his lungs, making it hard to breathe.

All three were damp and suffered first degree burns from the heat coming off the generator.

"I… can't… take… this… much… longer." Isabella whispered.

Ferb only nodded, unable to speak.

There was another knock at the basement door (the knocking had been going on for a while).

"It's toying with our brains." Phineas said.

"Well, it's working." Ferb coughed.

Isabella started to feel dizzy and sat up, only to feel light-headed.

Suddenly the knocking stopped, and footsteps were heard walking away until they couldn't be heard anymore.

And then all the electricity turned on, including the AC.

The three gasped and ran to the vent to be met with sweet, cold air.

Realization struck Ferb and he looked at Phineas and Isabella, who were preoccupied sticking their heads in front of the AC vent.

"Guys." He breathed. "The electricity is on, which means the phone will be working."

Isabella and Phineas looked at the Brit in surprise.

"But, there is someone up there." Isabella pointed out.

"I'll go." Ferb volunteered.

Just then his eyes became blurry again and he rubbed his eyes.

"You're in no condition to go up there." Phineas said.

"Then I'll go." Isabella jumped in before Phineas could volunteer.

Ferb looked at her doubtfully. "You sure Bella?"

Isabella nodded slightly and stood up.

"I'll be back, I promise."

She turned towards the basement door and started walking slowly, wondering if this was a good idea or not.

When she reached the door, she gulped and unlocked it.

When she opened it all the way, she could see an empty living room and on the coffee table was the phone.

Isabella quietly closed the door behind her and dashed to the phone.

She picked it up, confidence now running with her adrenaline.

She turned around and was about to run back, but she saw a dark figure standing in her way.

Isabella's eyes widened in horror.

Chills ran down her spine as her eyes met with cold red eyes.

Isabella's senses fled her body and she screamed at the top of her lungs as the figure now loomed over her.

Phineas heard the scream and jumped up.

"Stay here!" He told Ferb and ran up the stairs.

"Phineas no!" Ferb cried, but his brother already closed and locked the door.

Phineas ran up the stairs and ran into something.

He looked up to see Isabella, her face pale and fear in her eyes.

Phineas grabbed her hand and turned to drag her down the stairs, but a figure was in front of the door.

The boy tugged Isabella down a dark hallway, hoping they could escape this nightmare.

Isabella, petrified, looked down at he phone she was gripping tightly and started to press some numbers.

She pressed the talk button, but Phineas rounded a turn sharply, making her loose her grip.

Isabella gasped as the phone landed on the ground and she turned the corner, the device out of sight.

Phineas opened a closet and shoved Isabella in, entering after her.

He locked the door and stepped back, hearing bangs and the knob jingling.

Phineas quickly turned his attention towards his terrified friend.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Isabella nodded, not able to talk since she was in a state of shock.

Phineas couldn't think of anything, so he just pulled Isabella into a tight hug for both her comfort and his.

"It's going to be ok." Phineas whispered in her ear.

Suddenly a butcher knife sliced through the door and hit Phineas in the arm.

Poor Phineas cried out in pain and dropped the floor.

"Phineas!" Isabella screamed.

The knife retracted and came back, chopping the door to pieces, and leaving many small gashes on Isabella's arms and chest.

The knife sliced Isabella's face, making her yelp and put her back against the wall.

Ignoring the searing pain on her cheek, she sat down next to Phineas' shaking body.

"Phineas! Phineas are you ok?!" She said through tears.

Some wood fell on her and she looked up.

Red eyes were staring at her through a huge hole in the door.

"NO!" Isabella screamed.

The person picked her up by her neck, chocking her in the process.

She coughed and tried to escape, but it was no use.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she came face-to-face with the hooded figure.

"Nice playing with you." It whispered with a creepy, hoarse voice.

Isabella cried out one more time, knowing this was the last face she would ever see.

Suddenly a bright flash came from behind, blinding both the masked intruder and Isabella.

The figure dropped Isabella, who landed next to Phineas.

She cried as gunshots rung through the house, making her ears ring so loud she couldn't hear anything.

Still not able to see, she closed her eyes, wishing this was all just a nightmare and she would wake up.

Isabella felt a hand on her shoulder, so she quickly screamed and started kicking and scratching.

She heard a muffled voice, not a creepy, hoarse one, but a crisp and urgent one.

Isabella could finally make out the words.

"Calm down! We're here to help!"

The girl stopped fighting back and let the new figure help her up.

Her vision cleared to see a man wearing a black SWAT uniform.

When she realized who it was, she clung onto that person, hoping she and her friends were being saved.

When the man helped her out, she saw the masked figure lying on the ground in a large pool of blood.

She avoided the scene and allowed the SWAT man to lead her outside into the freezing cold.

Isabella saw blaring lights and heard sirens; she could tell the police have surrounded the house.

Her call was successful.

The man helped her onto a stretch that carried her to an ambulance.

She looked up to see Phineas being carried to another ambulance and Ferb talking to a police officer.

Isabella also saw her mom, who climbed into her ambulance and whispered that everything was going to be ok.

The girl tried to speak, but all the screaming and crying had made her loose her voice.

At least this nightmare was over.

A few days later Isabella lie in her hospital bed, still in a state of shock and unable to talk.

She had received minor burns and small, as well as large, gashes all over her body.

Isabella had gotten 104 stitches in order for her body to heal correctly.

She looked around the room, afraid the man while come back to kill her.

At least she, Phineas sand Ferb were alright.

But that one night would scar the three forever.

Now, for them, Home will never be safe again.

* * *

**Hope this was scary/suspenseful enough for you guys! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and REVEIW!**

**Oh and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D**


End file.
